


Do You Like Your Surprise?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has a surprise for Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Your Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions, not me. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me my Lovelorelai.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana stood on the beach letting the warm sand sift between her toes, watching the sun set slowly on the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful – shades of pink, orange, and red melding, then shifting into shades of blue, lavender and indigo.

With a final, slow, deep breath, Dana turned to head back to the bungalow. Jess had told her to go out onto the beach and not come back in until after the sun was completely set.

Dana stepped up onto the small porch and brushed the sand off of her feet. She opened the door… and stepped into a scene from her dreams.

The one room bungalow was bathed in the soft light of over a dozen candles. There were tropical flower petals strewn around the floor and on the bed. An opened bottle of wine and two wineglasses were on the nightstand. And her lover, Jess, was kneeling on the bed, wearing a white lace teddy.

Dana felt her mouth go dry. She couldn’t speak, and she was anchored to the spot, unable to move… until Jess spoke.

“Do you like your surprise?” Jess asked softly.

“Oh, yes.” Dana moved to the side of the bed. She reached out and tenderly cupped Jess’s cheek as she gazed into her sparkling grey eyes. “You are so beautiful.” She actually felt the brunette’s blush against the palm of her hand. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Jess placed her hand over the one on her cheek. She gazed into sapphire blue. “You loved me.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss as Jess laid down, pulling her lover with her.

FIN


End file.
